Las palabras magicas
by ASuKa-Feith
Summary: Cuarto y TERCER CAPITULOOOO--Una historia Normal al principio que te dejara pasmado al final
1. Y Asi es la vida

Las palabras magicas  
por Feith li himura hirawizawa shinomori sagara miyohin kepchun  
  
Capitulo 1  
Y asi es la vida  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hola! este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter del cual por cierto me eh leido hasta ahora (marzo 2002) los dos primeros libros. Lo que me gusta de los libros de HP es que son totalmente Cautivantes te atrapan desde la primera frase y desde alli eres su eclavo hasta el final del libro (^o^U no se de donde salio eso)..Recuerdo que en los dos libros..apenas llegaba del cole lo unico que queria era tirarme en el sillon a leer el libro..tambien recuerdo que bati el record (mi record) de leer libros en menos tiempo, el primero lo lei en una mañana y el segundo en dos dias. Bueno basta de parloteo mio y ballamos al fic..  
Este fic se situa..en un año del colegio Hogwarts de magía y hechizeria en el cual Harry y cia. tenian 15 años osea seria..quinto año..  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Todos los alumnos de Griffindor tenian en sus caras una expresion de desilucion, furia, enojo o alguna otra menos una de felicidad, acababan de salir de el salon de pociones (por Snape) y en ella se quedaban 50 puntos de Gryffindor. Snape les habia quitado esos puntos ("WEASLEY!, no era el momento para agregar las hojas!!! 50 puntos menos para Gryffindor!") causa de un descuido de Ron.  
  
Hermione parecia enojada -"con esto has restado los puntos que gane ayer en herbologia!"- Correccion..Estaba enojada.  
  
-"no te enojes! esos puntos los recuperaremos pronto"- intento calmar harry -"ademas Gryffindor Sigue a la cabeza"-  
  
Hermione parecio apaciguarse-"Sí..sí..Bueno"- solto un suspiro -" hay mejores cosas de que preocuparse..como...la fiesta de San Valentin!"-   
  
Ron parecio no captar la idea -" que es San Valentin?"-   
  
-"bueno..."- Comenzo hermione -" es una celebracion muggle en donde se le dan regalos a los seres amados."- un tanto sonrosada -"se la comente a la profesosa McGonagall y le agrado la idea...y bueno...comenzaran a hacer preparativos para celebrarla"-  
  
-" Regalos??"- Ron piensa unos segundos -"Tengo que pensar que regalarle a Sara!"-  
  
Sara Bolson, cuarto año. Es una joven rubia, de ojos esmeralda, alta para su edad, de bonitas facciones, perteneciente a Gryffindor.   
  
-"OH! si tu novia"- solto harry  
  
-"Si!!!"-Ron Salto triunfante sobre un asiento que estaba en el pasillo -"El encanto Weasley entra en accion"-  
  
-"no Sera el espanto Weasly"- Hablo una voz (detras de ellos) conocida (demasiado) para todos.  
  
-" Draco"- Gruñio Harry sin darse vuelta .  
  
-"no..peor..Druecila"- corrigio Hermione con tono grave.  
  
Druecila Malfoy hermana menor de Draco, de cabello color Miel y ojos pardos .Pertenece a Slytherin, cursa actualmente el cuarto año, fue tranferida el año anterior a Hogwarts .  
  
-"no entiendo como una chica puede interesarse en ti Weasly"- alzo su dedo como s fuese a explicar algo sensillo -" apenas entiendo lo de Hermione y Harry..(-" somos solo amigos!!"-) ..pero tu...que puede haber visto Sara en ti?"- Burlonamente se hacerco a Hermione -" aqui el unico que no pasa rosando la linea de horrible y medio Feo.. es harry"-  
  
Hermione se sintio herida -"Nadie te pregunto! ademas..molestas mucho a Ron...yo diria DEMASIADO..acaso te gusta??"-  
  
Druecila callo por un momento haciendo que Hermione, harry y Rom riesen un poco.  
  
-"Para mi consuelo no tengo tan malos gustos Granger...ademas yo ya tengo novio...y tu?"- Druecila Hablo Pedantemente mientras jugaba con sus uñas.  
  
-"No"- Hermione parecio un poco triste.  
  
-"oh..Que pena..Bueno eso te dara una idea de lo que es feo y.."- cambio a un tono autosuficiente -"lo que es bonito..o en mi caso..extremadamente Hermoso"- Dio la vuelta Creidamente y se alejo.  
  
-"NO LA SOPORTO!!!"- Grito Ron  
  
-" Se parece demasiado a su hermano"- agrego Harry   
  
-" creo..creo..que ire a la biblioteca a estudiar Herbologia..."- Hermione parecia apresurada.  
  
*******y no sabemos nada hasta la noche*********  
  
Ron y Harry Caminan por las escaleras en direccion a la entrada de Gryffindor. Al llegar..  
  
-"Australopitecus"- Harry se preguntaba quien habia puesto esa contraseña. (que rara contraseña ^_^)  
  
La señora de la pintura se corrio y entraron.  
  
-"QUE????"- Fue lo unico que alcanzaron a decir cuando vieron todas las decoraciones de coranzoncitos y osos de peluche alrededor de todo el salon. Habia ,sobre la chimenea, un gran cartel de " Feliz San Valentin".  
  
-RON!- saluda Sara con un beso en los labios -"por que demosraste tanto?"- Se da cuenta de la expresion del rostro de Harry y Ron -" esto lo organizo la profesora McGonagall....No es Increible??..Todo es para celebrar una fiesta llamada.."- Sara les conto toda la historia.  
  
-" GUAU!!..No pense que San Valentin Fuera asi! "- Dijo ron cuando por fin pudo hablar.  
  
-" Y yo no pense que la organizaran tan rapido"- balbuceo Harry saliendo de la Sorpresa.  
  
-"Ya tengo tu regalo elegido..esto segura que te encantara!"- Sara estaba emocionadisima. -"ven! dejame mostrarte como decore el salon de Transformaciones! Me ayudaron Hermione, Ginny, Corrine y Gaby!"- Comenzo a jalarle el brazo  
  
-" viste a Hermione?"-dijo Harry recordando que no la habia visto durante toda la tarde (y parte de la noche).  
  
-" Sí..aunque parecia distraida...obtusa para ser mas exacta...ella nos guio en lo que debiamos hacer pero todo lo que ella hacia salia medio abstracto"- Sara miraba hacia el techo -" luego salio corriendo sin previo aviso ..dejandonos todo el trabajo..."-  
  
-"Bueno..haci es Hermione"- Hablo Ron -" bien Sara! llebame a ver el salon de transformaciones"- Y ambos se van casi corriendo.  
  
-" Que extraño"- Harry penso mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones vacios. Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido, realmente la clase de Quiddith de la mañana habia sido agotadora.  
  
---  
  
-"hey..harry..harry..Despierta"-  
  
-"ah.."Aun un tanto dormido pudo distinguir a Hermione frente a el..Se dio cuenta que se habia quedado dormido en la sala comun.  
  
-" estabas durmiendo "- susurro Hermine -"Mañana es otro dia pesado sera mejor que subas a tu habitacion"-  
  
Ambos se disponian a subir las escaleras en direccion a las habitaciones, Cuando.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKK!! IIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKK!!!- Se oyo esaleras arriba..Parecia un grito de unanimal enorme.  
  
-" Noo..NO ..NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"- Otro grito pero esta vez de persona  
  
-" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"- Otra persona grito mas fuerte aun que la primera  
  
-" que-que fue eso"- asustada pregunto hermione  
  
-" no se..pero la persona..parecia ser Neville"- respondio Harry sacando su barita del bolsillo. -" y el otro Ron"- agrego Hermione  
  
El sonido parecia acercarse rapidamente..Hermione y Harry caminaron sin darse cuenta unos pasos hacia atras.  
  
-AHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritaron al unisono al ver a la criatura.   
  
-"Ik! Ik! Ik!"- la criatura ya no parecia tan feroz de cerca..Bueno era una Rata (blanca de ojos rojos) Gigante con caparazon de tortuga.  
  
Ron y Neville vajan corriendo las escaleras.   
  
-"lo siento!! no crei que su experiemento resultara...se asustaron mucho?..."- neville dejo de hablar derrepente y comenzo a reir por lo bajo.  
  
-"Neville creo que seria mejor que nos vallamos...creo que estan ocupados"- Ron miraba con cara burlona  
  
Harry y Hermione se miraron y al instante se sonrojaron..Estaban abrazados.  
  
-" uh...este..yo..fue..fue por el susto"-hablo Hermione notablemente sonrojada.  
  
-"no..no..es lo que ustedes piensan!"- Harry salia de su coma.  
  
-"y..exactamente..que es lo que pensamos?..Harry"- Ron lo miraba con cara de no creer.  
  
Hermione y Harry se pusieron rojos hasta las orejas.  
  
-"eh..uh..RONALD WEASLEY! que es esa "Cosa"!!!!!"- Hermione volvio a su tono autoritario -" si no lo explicas ahora mismo te juro que la profesora McGonnagal se enterara!!!!"-  
  
-"aguafiestas."- gruño ron  
  
-" es una quimera... Ron la creo con su rata y mi tortuga"- respondio neville timido como siempre.-"yo ..YO NO TUVE NADA QUE VER CON ESTO!!! EL ME OBLIGO!!!"-  
  
-"oh! una quimera..Que Genial ..AsOmBrOsO!!! FANTASTICO!!!!! UNICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! y-- que es una quimera "- con eso harry dejo a todos en el piso.  
  
-"una quimera"- comenzo Ron -"es un batido de animales o cosas que ..luego forman una nueva"-  
  
-"para ser mas exactos.."- hermione siempre lista para corregir -" una quimera es un ser..sin forma definida ..com partes de distintos animales........mas simple.........un experimento desquiciado con animales de un inventor fuera de si...aunque en el caso de los magos no es necesario cortar a la criatura...con magia es suficiente"-  
  
-"Oye!"- alegaron Ron y Neville  
  
-"Sera mejor que vallan a dormir"- diciendo esto Hermione se aleja en direccion a la habitacion de las chicas.  
  
-"yo opino lo mismo..Inventores desquiciados"-Harry tambien se alejo  
  
-"Ron..debemos separar a los animales.."- hablo Neville  
  
-" a Hermione y a Harry (" OY ESO!!!!"-Harry)????....bueno ire por las hierbas."- Ron sale por la puerta se griffyndor.  
  
Ron caminaba lentamente por el pasillo en direccion al salon de pociones. En realidad caminar de noche por Hogwarts no era muy "bonito", los pasillos eran tenebrosos (en especial pensando en Snape si te descubre). Depronto alguien lo empujo dentro de un salon.  
  
-"quien es!!??"-pregunto Ron intentando ver a su atacante. Solo diviso a la luz de la luna un mechon Rubio. -"*Sara*"- penso -" sara eres tu?"-  
  
La persona se recubrio el rostro con un capuchon. Asintio e hizo un gesto de "SSHH".  
  
-"que pasa porq---"- Ron fue bruscamente interrumpido. Sara lo estaba besando.  
  
El beso fue correspondido por Ron, bueno es que ese beso era dificil de rechazar. Era distinto a los que Sara y el "practicaron" anteriormente..Era Apasionado...Con Temor..como si fuese la ultima vez que se besarian. Susedio que...Sara comenzo a abrasar sensualmente a ron y bueno..este hizo lo mismo...  
De sorpresa Ron sintio presion en sus labios..Entonces comenso la "Guerra de Supervivencia" entre las lenguas de ambos... rato despues.. sin previo aviso Sara se separo bruscamente de el dejandolo atonito....Luego ella salio corriendo..Ron trato seguirla ...pero al salir al pasillo ya no estaba.  
  
-"y eso fue..??"-hablo ron para si. Recordo lo de las hierbas y salio corriendo en busca de ellas. Ya era muy de noche y no queria que la señora Norris lo encontrara.  
  
Continuara!  
  
HI! les gusto el primer capitulo .... espero que si!...Bueno al principio hiba a ser una historia corta ( de un cap) pero luego se hizo demasiado larga...UU^_^UU...Siento que deban dejar de lado los ultimos 3 libros es que todavia no los eh leido.. Sorry  
necesito a alguin que me ayude en los reviews! plis contactenme!  
PERDON POR LA ORTOGRAFIA...TENGO EL WORD MALO. 


	2. Granger...Hermione Granger

Capitulo 2  
Granger...Hermione Granger  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-"* No puedo pasarme toda la vida pensando en eso *"- pensó Hermione recostada en su cama -"* Si no tengo novio..no es por que no sea bonita..si no porque no quiero..*" - Se dio vuelta hacia el otro lado -" MALDITA MALFOY!!!!"- Grito levantándose bruscamente de la cama -"HARE QUE PAGUE POR TODO!!!!!"-  
  
-" Hey Hermione..Mañana realizas tu venganza"- Gruño su compañera de cuarto -" Aquí queremos dormir "-  
  
-" jejeje..."- Rió bajito Hermione avergonzada -"Lo siento"- Apago la luz de su velador y se acostó a dormir.  
-"* Voy a Descubrir algo de ella y así ..jijijiji...molestarla de por vida *"- Hermione sin darse cuenta comenzó a reír como desquiciada, su compañera con expresión de aburrimiento le tiro un cojín haciendo que Hermione cayera de espaldas en el piso, quedando inconsciente.  
  
----Ki Kiri Ki------(onomatopeya de gallo cacareando)  
----AL OTRO DIA-------  
  
-"Vamos Harry! No te demores tanto!"- Grito ron quien se veía impaciente por bajar a desayunar.  
  
-"Vamos"- respondió Harry gruñendo, ambas bajaron las escaleras hasta quedar en la sala común, ron tenia una cara extraña.  
  
-" Harry estas seguro que puedes bajar al comedor así?"- Rió ligeramente Ron  
  
-" CÓMO ASI? "- Harry no andaba para bromas  
  
-" en pijama.."- Ron no aguanta la risa al ver a unas chicas de segundo año pasar frente a Harry sonrosadas al verlo en pijama.  
  
-"AHHHH!!!!"- Harry salió corriendo escaleras arriba.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
-" AHhhmm.. Que sueño.."-   
  
-" SARA!!!!! S-A-R-A!!!!! DESPIERTA POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!!!!- Ginny se veía enojada mientras movía a Sara, su compañera de cuarto.  
  
-" lo siento profesor no volverá a pasar !!!!"- Grito Sara al despertarse sobresaltada.  
  
-" AYYYYyyy...siempre lo mismo...vamos..o no alcanzaremos a desayunar"-  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Una persona con ropa totalmente negra, sin capa y con líneas negras en la cara, caminaba silenciosamente por los pasillo de Hogwarts. Su pelo rubio (que contrarrestaba con su ropa} lo llevaba fuertemente amarrado en una coleta.  
  
-" Esta vez "- susurro para sí -" yo reiré al ultimo!!! - Hermione comenzó a reír como loca.  
  
Unos jóvenes de Ravenclaw la quedaron mirando un rato..y luego siguieron avanzando..Uno de ellos se quedo.  
  
-"te sientes bien?"- le pregunto el joven a Hermione.  
  
-" Muy bien gracias "- y siguió riendo mientras caminaba.  
  
-" linda chica..un tanto extraña..pero linda.."- murmuro el chico mientras corría hasta donde sus amigos.  
***************************************************************  
  
-" ..y entonces unas chicas lo vieron!!!"- concluyo Ron mientras se partía de risa junto a Neville  
  
-"no es gracioso"- Dijo Harry y luego Mastico su tostada.  
  
-" Ah "- Suspiro Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry.  
  
-" te pasa algo? "-pregunto Harry al notar la expresión de Ginny.  
  
-" Es Sara..últimamente esta muy rara "-   
  
-" cof..cof..cof..cof..ajam..ajam.."- Ron al escuchar lo que había dicho Ginny boto la leche por las narices.  
  
-" llega tarde..no come bien...anda en las nubes..y ayer la pille hablando con alguien un salón..A media noche!!  
  
-"* no sabia que hubiera sido tan tarde..*"- pensó ron  
  
De pronto llego Hermione un tanto maltrecha.  
  
-" Won!! Que te paso Hermione..parece que vienes de la guerra"- hablo sorprendido Neville  
  
-" OH callate Neville."- Gruño Hermione decidida a no revelar donde habia estado..pero ante la insistencia de todos....-" YA CALLENSE!!! ESTUVE HABLANDO CON CHICAS DE SLYTHERIN!!!"-  
  
Todos Callaron al instante.  
  
-"con chicas de Slytherin??? no puedes inventar algo mejor?"- Harry no parecía convencido -" si no quieres decirnos no importa"-  
  
-*"Suerte que piensan que es una broma"*- Respiro aliviada -"* pero descubrí algo bueno..de los Malfoy..-" jaja..si no fue buena mentira"- -"** Odio mentirle a Harry y a Ron..pero debe ser así..por ahora **"-  
  
-" GRANGER!!!!!- Grito Druecila desde la mesa de Slytherin haciendo que todos que estaban en el comedor voltearan a verla.  
  
-"se te ofrece algo? Malfoy"- Respondió Hermione burlonamente...sin siquiera gritar pues todos estaban callados.   
  
Ante esto Druecila se puso colorada hasta las orejas dejando de lado su pálida tez que la caracterizaba, estaba furiosa. Hermione sonrió.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban sorprendidos..Hermione prácticamente se estaba burlando de Druecila.  
  
-" no hagan nada "- Hermione les susurro a sus amigos.  
  
Druecila caminó apresuradamente a la mesa de Gryffindor atropellando (literalmente) a todo quien estuviese en su camino.  
  
-"MALDITA SANGRE SUCIA!!! NO TENIAS DERECHO A HACER ESO...-" Grito a todo pulmón frente a Hermione quien seguía sonriendo pacíficamente.  
  
-" yo..hago lo que quiero..cuando quiero..."- Hermione paso de sonrisa a seriedad -" si me odias tanto..por ser hija de muggle... no---"- Druecila le tapo la boca apresuradamente.  
  
-" calla..o te arrepentirás "- le susurro al oído.  
  
Hermione le dio un codazo en el estomago. Druecila se defendió con una cachetada, Hermione igual. Así siguieron por 2 minutos sin que nadie hiciese nada.  
  
-"las mujeres dan miedo"- musito Harry  
  
Druecila aburrida de la pelea de cachetadas lanzo un descomunal combo dejando a Hermione en total K.O. en el piso.  
  
-" DRUECILA MALFOY!!!! "- un grito ensordecedor invadió el comedor.  
  
-" P-profesora McGonagall "-   
  
-" SEÑORITA ESTA VEZ SE HA PASADO "-  
  
-"ella empezó y-yo solo me defendí!!"- Grito Druecila..le tenia un miedo terrible a la profesora de transformaciones   
  
McGonagall se agacho a ver a Hermione (su alumna preferida) en el piso. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.  
  
-" Esta inconsciente!"- gruño la profesora -"un golpe de defensa no deja inconsciente a una persona"- Tomo a Druecila del brazo y les dijo a Neville y a Terry Boot (Revenclaw) que llevasen a Hermione a la enfermería -" Dumblendore se encargara de esto"-  
  
Draco y todos los Slytherin gruñían, gritaban y maldecían a Hermione y todos los Gryffindor.  
  
---Continuara---  
  
Sorry..siento que este capitulo salió medio aburrido.  
¿Hermione de agente 007? eso no se lo esperaban.. no? y espérense a lo que viene después..JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ^o^U creo que me contagie de Hermione..jeje.. Bueno gracias a todos por los Reviews del capitulo anterior..Y..Sigan mandando plis!!!..BYE  
Siento haberle cambiado tanto la personalidad a ciertos personajes (todos) es que..si tuvieran la misma personalidad que en el libro.. no podría ser un fanfic, no??  
perdón por la ortografía..(aunque le pase una manito de gato)  
  
-"la magia viene del corazón, no de una barita"-  
- "mint na anata"-  
  
Maky_chan (Feith) 


	3. ¿Amnesia Magica?

Capitulo 3  
¿Amnesia Magica?  
-------------------------------------------  
Siento mucho no haber podido escribir hace tanto tiempo!!! con eso de las vacaciones, las ultimas pruebas y los libros de HP no eh tenido mucho tiempo...Bueno me alegra informarles ke estoy de vuelta con más ideas ke nunka para mi historia!!!!! y con toditos los libros de HP leídos (los ke hasta ahora han salido)....  
Espero ke sigan leyendo la historia y no se hayan desconectado mucho de ella...y manden mas reviews y si no pueden manden un e.mail!!! okiss?  
VAMOS A LA HISTORIA!!!!  
------------------------------------------  
  
En la enfermeria se encontraban el Director Dumblendore junto a la profesora McGonagall, que en este momento no parecía la estricta profesora que acostumbraba a quitarles puntos a todos los alumnos de Hogwarts....al contrario parecía una madre preocupada por su hijo...o en este caso...por su alumna predilecta.  
  
-" ¿Estas seguro que eso es lo que tiene?"-  
  
-"no hay duda Milerna"- respondió Dumblendore con semblante nostálgico.  
  
-"pero para eso no hay cura...a menos que la persona que..."-dice McGonagall sin dejar de mirar a la cama de la enfermeria.   
  
-"si lo se...pero no te preocupes encontraremos al responsable...ah de haber sido algún alumno de 4 año hacia adelante porque solo ellos conocen el conjuro y tienen la magia suficiente para realizarlo"- dijo el profesor Dumblendore mostrando la característica sonrisa que poseía.  
  
-"si...pero..¿cuantos alumnos son?"-  
  
-" oh!!!!... sol son 300 entre todas las casas..."-  
  
-------En el comedor en ese mismo momento------------  
  
-"¿y no les han dicho que le ocurrió a Hermione?."- pregunta Terry que había estado con el grupo de Harry desde que había vuelto de llevar a Hermione a la enfermeria.  
  
-" no...ni siquiera quieren dejarnos verla!!"-  
  
-"todo esto es culpa de esa Malfoy"- gruñe Ron.  
  
-"no estés tan seguro que todo es su culpa..."- una voz habla detrás de ellos  
  
Todos se dan vuelta con una cara de cansancio...DEMONIOS Draco siempre aparecía en los lugares menos oportunos.  
  
-" ¿a que te refieres? "-  
  
-"hablo de que...la pequeña castor también tuvo la culpa de su suerte...nadie la mando a estar husmeando cosas que no le correspondían"- Draco sonreía placidamente  
  
-"y..¿Exactamente que le paso? tu sabes, ¿verdad?.."- Harry se levanto de su asiento y levanto a Draco con su varita.  
  
-" no me asustas Potter "-  
  
-"pues deberías asustarte Malfoy...no soy nada agradable cuando me hacen enojar"  
  
-"¿enojado porque tu noviecita perdió la memoria Potter?"- hablo Druecila llegando con un grupo de Amigas de Slytherin y con tono autoritario dice..-" ...suelta a mi hermano"-  
  
-"¿la-la...la memoria?"-  
  
-"¡¡¡¡ya oíste Potter!!!!"-Druecila saca su varita y manda a volar a Harry quien choca bruscamente con la pared del comedor. Todos los alumnos quedan callados (-" ohhh..."-todos).  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡Harry!!!!!"- Ron se devuelve a ver a Druecila quien sonrie tetricamente mirando hacia donde había caído Harry -"SERAS UNA MUJER!!! pero lastimaste a mis 2 mejores amigos!!!" Winguardium Leviusa"!!!"- Ron manda a flotar por los aires a los Malfoy y luego los suelta fuera del castillo donde caen sobre un charco.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
En una habitacion de amplias ventanas y estantes repletos de botellitas con extraños liquidos y colores, una joven despierta luego de haber estado dormida un día completo...  
  
-"uh....¿donde estoy?"-  
  
-"estas en la enfermeria, querida"- dice una amable enfermera mientras le pone una compresa fria en la frente.  
  
-"ah..enfermeria..pero...¿donde estoy?"-  
  
La enfermera un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta le responde -"en Hogwarts"-  
  
-"¿Hogwarts? ¿es una ciudad?"- LA joven estaba completamente desorientada, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas y tenia ganas de vomitar.  
  
-"no, hija, es un colegio"- La Sra Pomfrey un tanto alarmada ente las pregunta de la joven sale corriendo de la sala. Al volver trae consigo a la profesora McGonnagall  
  
-"dios!! HERMIONE!! ¿como te sientes?"- Dice la profesora abrazando a Hermione Fuertemente.  
  
-"uh..Bien..creo...."- Responde Hermione mirando al piso tras los hombros de la profesora.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
-"uhh...ouch!! mi cabeza...."- se quejaba Harry saliendo de la enfermeria luego de ser curado..  
  
-"te dolerá mas lo que nos dirán en la sala común por haber perdido 100 puntos.."- Dice Ron un tanto temeroso de subir las escaleras..  
  
-" ohhh! vamos no pasara nada!!!"-  
  
-" uh...esta bien.... "- ambos suben las escaleras y al llegar descubren que habían cambiado la contraseña para entrar a la sala común..  
  
-"genial...es TOTALMENTE GENIAL!!! ahora ni siquiera podemos entrar a nuestra propia casa!!!"- Grita Ron poniéndose Rojo de ir y golpeando la pared.  
  
-"uh...eh..em..."-  
  
-"SOLO FALTA QUE ME DEJE SARA PARA ESTAR COMPLETOS!"-   
  
-"Ron.. esta no es nuestra entrada.."- dice Harry sin evitar echarse a reír como desquiciado.  
  
-" OU!"-  
  
Ron y Harry cambian de dirección en rumbo a la verdadera entrada a la sala común de Griffyndor que se encontraba en dirección opuesta a la que estaban. Ahora si...al entrar....  
  
-"BRAVOOOOO!!!!"-  
  
-"BRAVIIISIIMOOO"-  
  
-"IDOLOS!!!!!!"-  
  
Toda la casa de Griffyndor los aplaudía y ellos no sabían por qué.  
  
-"em..¿estáis bien amigos?"- pregunto Harry echándose el pelo hacia atrás con la mano, como acostumbraba a hacerlo.  
  
-"CLARO QUE SI!!!!"- responde Lavender -"ustedes le dieron un gran escarmiento a los Malfoy eso se necesita celebrar!"-  
  
-"pero perdimos 100 pts "- dice Ron tímidamente mientras con la mirada trata de localizar a Sara.  
  
-"NO IMPORTAAAA"- gritan todos los presentes ( - H. y R.)  
  
-"¿buscas a Sara?"- le pregunta Ginny a su hermano entes de que la conmoción aumente demasiado.  
  
-"si, ¿la has visto?"- Ron ve desaparecer a Harry en los Brazos del Club de fans "el niño que vivió" (-"ROOONN!!! AYUDAMEEEE!!!!"- Harry)   
  
-"ella salió como cohete a la enfermeria cuando supo que te habías peleado, pero debería estar contigo ahora.."-  
  
-" se ha de haber perdido"- fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a decir antes de ser "comido" por la estampida de niños eufóricos de Griffyndor.  
  
-*********CONTINUARA*************-  
  
NDA: HULAS!! espero que les guste este capitulo!!! lo eh hecho con todo mi amor y cariño para ustedes!!! y aunque se que me eh demorado mucho!!! no importa pk!! ahora ya no lo haré!! lo prometo JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJJA...Bien espero ke sigan leyendo el fic y manden sus REViEWS. 


	4. El misterioso cuaderno rojo

El misterioso cuaderno rojo  
Capitulo 4  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hulas aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo mas de las palabras mágicas !!! Espero que les guste!! y manden reviews!!! ||-ASuKa-||, Feith o maky_chan.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Una joven de hermosos ojos esmeralda y una reluciente cabellera rubia corría desesperada por los amplios pasillos de Hogwarts. Una mano la agarro del brazo haciéndola detenerse bruscamente, con lo que callo al suelo.  
  
-"¡¡SUELTAME!!"- grito la joven intentando golpear a quien la habia agarrado.  
  
-"tú sabes que tenemos que hablar"-  
  
-" ¡¡LO PROMETISTE!! "- las lagrimas corrían por sus ojos. -" ¡¡Dijiste que no le contaríamos a nadie, A NADIE!! ¡¡Y AHORA QUIERES QUE TODOS LO SEPAN!!-  
  
-" lo sé.."-  
  
-" no quiero romperle el corazón, es un chico muy dulce...amable....y afectuoso..¡NO QUIERO!"- Vuelve a gritar la chica aun más fuerte que anteriormente.  
  
-" ¡¡LO HARAS SI ME AMAS!! "- Grito el joven apretandole aun mas fuerte el brazo a la chica.  
  
-" SUELTAME QUE ME LASTIMAS"-  
  
El joven haciendo una impresionante demostración de fuerza agarra a la joven de los dos brazos y la lanza contra la pared, dejándola apoyada de espaldas. Él apoya sus manos en la pared, al lado de los hombros de ella.  
  
-" lo harás...¿me entiendes?"- El joven e modo brusco la besa a la fuerza.  
  
La chica se separa abruptamente.  
  
-"¡¡¡NO!!!"- Grita ella y le manda una descomunal patada en la parte baja, dejando al chico retorciéndose en el suelo.   
  
La chica vuelve a su acelerada marcha.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Hermione caminaba lentamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, intentando reconocer algo, intentando asimilarlo. La profesora McGonnagal que caminaba a su lado, con una expresión de tristeza.  
  
-"siento lo ocurrido Hermione"-  
  
-" no se preocupe Milerna usted no fue la culpable"- Dice ella sonriendo, mientras miraba el retrato de la señora gorda.  
  
-"creo que no deberías decirme Milerna delante de los demás, podrían pensar en los favoritismos y eso..Así como yo no te llamare Hermione, ¿Bien?"- dice McGonnagal, recordando que ella le habia dicho a Hermione, luego de salir de la enfermería, que la llamara así.  
  
-"esta bien profesora McGonnagal, una pregunta ¿qué hacemos aquí?"- dice ella intentando ver alguna puerta o algo -"usted dijo que iríamos a ha entrada de Griffondor"-  
  
-" es Gryffindor, querida"- dice la profesora arreglándose los lentes -" y aquí estamos, esa pintura es la entrada"-  
  
-"profesora, ¿esta usted bien?"-  
  
-"si, como ya te habia explicado eres una bruja, ósea esta es una entrada mágica"- Dice ella un tanto aburrida del comportamiento tan cerrado de Hermione. -"el problema es saber la contraseña ahora.."-  
  
-"¿Contraseña?....mmm...Tornado Tormentoso!"- Grita Hermione cerrando los ojos y mirando hacia el techo.  
  
Curiosamente con esas palabras la señora gorda se corre de su lugar para déjales pasar. Ambas entran.  
  
-"curioso."- Susurra para si McGonnagal  
  
-"HERMIONE"- grita Harry al verla entrar -"¿Estas bien? ¿no estas herida?"- sin darse cuenta la abraza haciendo que Hermione sin darse cuenta se pusiese roja.  
  
-"¿Quién eres?"- pregunta Hermione sin dejar de ver los ojos de Harry -"que lindos"- pensó.  
  
-"¡Soy Harry! ¡¡Uno de tus mejores amigos!! vamos Hermione no hagas bromas"- Harry no pareció entender lo que sucedía , el solo seguía contento de verla bien.  
  
-" lo siento, Harry"- dice ella dejando un tono frió al pronunciar su nombre -" no te conozco"-  
  
Harry se quedo mudo ante esas palabras, por su mente paso lo que habia dicho Druecila ese mismo día.  
  
-----Mini FLASH BACK-------  
  
-"¿enojado porque tu noviecita perdió la memoria Potter?"- hablo Druecila llegando con un grupo de Amigas de Slytherin.  
  
---End mini FLASH BACK-----  
  
-" es cierto, Malfoy que había perdido la memoria"-Harry Endurece su mirada al recordar a los detestables Malfoy.  
  
-" ¿Druecila o Draco Malf.."- la profesora fue interrumpida por Sara que llegaba a la sala.  
  
-" siento interrumpir"- comienza Sara tan dulce como siempre -"¿pero han visto a Ron?"-  
-" OH!!! HERMIONE!"- Dice Sara y al igual de Harry la abraza fuertemente.   
  
-"Ron estaba con el grupo de la Fies..."- Harry calla un segundo por la presencia de la profesora -" con el grupo de Estudio, dijeron que estudiarían al aire libre, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid"-  
  
-" esos jóvenes, se han vuelto tan aplicados"- suspira la profesora.  
  
Sara Agradece la información y se retira rápidamente.  
  
-"entonces...¿Fue Draco o Druecila la que dijo eso?"- Pregunta McGonnagal, retomando la pregunta en la cual habia quedado cuando llego Sara.  
  
-"Druecila, aunque Draco parecía también saberlo"-  
  
-"Druecila"- Dice Rápidamente Hermione -"ese nombre no me gusta"-  
  
-"no me sorprende"-dice Harry peinándose el pelo con la mano.  
  
-"DEMONIOS!! eso Fue tan....UYYY!!!"- Piensa Hermione poniéndose roja  
  
-"bueno.."- dice McGonnagal viendo a Hermione con cierta sonrisa picara -"nos veremos mañana en clases, jóvenes"- y asiendo una pequeña reverencia se retira de la sala común de Gryffindor.  
  
-" bueno y..."- Harry comenzaba a sentirse incomodo -"¿recuerdas algo?"-  
  
"bueno, solo recuerdo...a mis padres....mi casa....a mi gato....Algunas partes de Hogwarts y un cuaderno rojo"- Dice ella enumerando las cosas con sus dedos  
  
-"¿un cuaderno rojo?"- Pregunta Harry  
  
-"si...un cuaderno rojo...también recuerdo que habia algo escrito allí sobre una bebida...alcohólica me parece"-  
  
-"¿Ron?"- Pregunta Harry algo celoso.  
  
-"¡Sí! eso mismo, recuerdo también que había unos poemas...y unas cartas..."-  
  
Harry habia comenzado a ponerse muy celoso, no le gustaba la idea de que Hermione tuviera un Diario donde le escribiera poemas a Ron y no a el..¿PERDON? Acababa de pensar ¿No a el?.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-"uh!! estuvo genial la fiesta al aire libre"- Dice Ron tomándose él estomago que lo sentía a reventar luego de haber comido tanto.  
  
-" ¡¡¡¡RON!!!! "-   
  
Ron mira hacia todos lados buscándola quien habia gritado su nombre, no podía ser alguno de los chicos de la fiesta pues esa se habia celebrado muy detrás de el y todos de habían quedado allá. Mira hacia delante de el, en el resto del jardín de Hogwarts, y ve a Sara corriendo hacia él.  
  
-"¿Estas bien?"- Dice ella abrazándolo -" me contaron que peleaste con los Malfoy"-  
  
-"Sí!! Estoy bien "- Ron sonreia de oreja a oreja, de verdad le agradaba esto de ser el novio de alguien. -"¿estas tu bien? Te ves pálida.."-  
  
-Es porque no eh parado en ningún momento"- retrocediendo un poco la cabeza para quedar ´Cara a cara´ con Ron -"me dicen que estuviste realmente súper en la pelea, que te veías muy bien"-  
  
Un tanto sonrosado responde pasando su mano por su nuca-"jajajajaja supongo,, lo malo es que nos quitaron 100pts "-  
  
-" ohhh que mal"- Sara cambia su expresión a una muy picara -" bueno es hora que el ganador se quede con la chica"- abraza mas fuerte a Ron -"ósea, tu premio"-  
  
Ron y Sara se Besan tranquilamente bajo los últimos rayos de sol del DIA.  
  
  
--------CONTINUARA!!!!!--------  
  
NDA: bien...este capitulo esta mas corto! pero es para que tengáis mas que leer!!! (con el 3er capt que mande ayer) ...espero que les guste y todo! etc, etc, etc.  
  
SIGAN LEEYENDO!!! Y MANDEN MAS REVIEWS ^_^ 


	5. ¿Qué esta pasando?

5.-¿Que esta pasando?  
Capitulo 5  
----------------------------------------  
Hulas!!! aki vamos con el 5to capitulo!! Escribiendo mas rápido que de costumbre!!! ajajajjaja llego a parecer flash con todo esto!!!!!! ajjajaajajjaj bien! aquí vamos otra vez!  
Recuerden plis agregar el fic a sus favoritos ¡!! O por ultimo agregarme a mi como....AH!!! nadie lee estooo!!! Bien...vamos  
.-------------------------------------------  
  
Sara Bolson caminaba por las estrechas escaleras en espiral en dirección al Aula de Adivinaciones, la ultima clase del día. El ambiente en la larga escalera no era muy grato, poca luz y muy húmedo.   
  
Sara sentía unos pasos tras ella. Trataba, de reojo, mirar de quien se trataba, sin éxito. Hasta que los pasos comenzaron a aumentar la rapidez y cada vez se escuchaban mas cerca.  
Un tanto asustada ella igual comenzó a correr.   
  
*****************************  
  
-"Señorita Granger"- Dice Snape esbozando una cruel sonrisa -"eh observado que no ha levantado su mano obsesivamente como siempre"-  
  
-"profesor Snape es que ella..."-trata de explicar Harry.  
  
-" es que ella va a responder una pregunta, Señor Potter"- Snape Golpea levemente con su mano la mesa. -"dígame Señorita Granger, ¿Que se agrega en tercer lugar, en una poción de invisibilidad en un día 31, durante verano?  
  
-"Alas de picaflor, profesor"-dijo ella levantándose de su asiento.  
  
-Snape se quedo mudo ante la respuesta, obvio, el sabia lo de Hermione y por eso le habia hecho la pregunta...para así poderle bajar puntos a Gryffindor. La clase estaba igual de atónita.  
  
-"m-muy bien señorita Granger...c-cin-co-co p-puntos p-para Gryffindor"-snape mira su reloj un tanto esyupefacto y dice –"pueden salir a comer"-  
  
Todos los alumnos quedaron con la boca abierta. Hermione volvió a sentarse.  
  
-"¿Como supiste eso?"- le pregunto Harry quien se sentaba al lado de Hermione  
  
-"no lo se.."-  
  
*********************************  
  
-"¿entiende la situación?, es probable que ella o alguien de quien ella tiene conocimiento haya sido la causante."- hablaba la profesor McGonnagall  
  
-"si, entiendo, pero mientras no haya pruebas...nada es seguro"- Dumblendore acariciaba a su Phoenix.  
  
-"PERO ES INPRESINDIBLE ATRAPAR AL QUE LANZO EL HECHIZO DE AMNESIA!!!! Y SI DRUECILA MALFOY SABE ALGO DEBERIAMOS ABERIGUARLO"-la profesora grito sumamente fuerte, su alumna favorita estaba sin memoria...esa era su mayor pesadilla.  
  
-"...Es necesario mantener la alma en esta situación...Si decimos algo en contra de esa jovencita, tu sabes que su padre, sea o no sea ella culpable, intentara por todos los medios de hacernos ver a nosotros como los malos"- Dice Lupin quien habia regresado a ser Profesor de Defensa..  
  
-"mmm...Lupin tiene razón"-Dumblendore habia vuelto a su amplia silla de su oficina. Y acariciándose la barba prosiguió sonriendo -"además unos pequeños detectives se encargaran del problema"-  
  
-" no me digas que los contrastaste"-Milerna parecía enojada -"SON ELFOS, NO HAY QUE PAGARLES"-  
  
-"tu sabes que a Dobby se le metió eso en la cabeza y además eso ayudara a Winky a recuperarse completamente de lo ocurrido el año anterior."- Dumblendore sonrió mas ampliamente -"además,¿Quien sospecharía de un par de elfos?"-  
  
**************************************  
  
Malfoy y sus Guardaespaldas estaban escondidos tras las puertas del comedor (por fuera de este), esperando.  
De repente Draco hace una seña y "los gorilas" atrapan a una chica.  
  
-" SUELTENME"-grita ella   
  
-"Ho....miren a quien tenemos aquí"- Malfoy daba vueltas al rededor de la chica. –"la pequeña y espantosa dientes grandes"-  
  
Crable y Goyle reían a carcajadas.   
  
-"¿Quien eres y que DEMONIOS QUIERES?.- Hermione pateaba cada vez mas fuerte a sus atacantes por lo que los Guardaespaldas la levantan en los aires dejándola colgada de su ropa .   
  
-"¿No me recuerdas, linda?"- Dice Draco con un tono sarcástico y tomándole la barbilla a Hermione –"pues deberías"-  
  
-"Suéltame...por favor suéltame...."- Hermione comenzaba a asustarse. Ella no mantenía la misma personalidad fuerte de anteriormente.  
  
-"¿asustada?...bueno así me sentí yo cuando ¡¡¡tú!!!- al pronunciar lo ultimo hizo un gesto como ...que la iba a golpear pero se detuvo –"CUANDO TU ABERIGUASTE TODAS ESAS COSAS"-  
  
-" ¿QUE COSAS?"- Hermione no entendía ni una palabra de lo que hablaba Draco.  
  
-"¿que cosas, que cosas? "- Imito la voz de Hermione –"Tu sabes a que me refiero y si le dices a alguien...si es que llegases a recordar...SI TAN SOLO LO MENCIONASES..."-  
  
-"¿Asustando a pequeñas mocosas?, hermanito"-Druecila avanzo hasta ver completamente a Hermione suspendida en el aire por Crable y Goyle.  
  
-"OH...ya veo hablas con esta detective frustrada"- Druecila acerca su rostro al de Hermione –"el tiro te salió por la culata, chica"-  
  
-"BASURA"-  
  
-"¡¡¡¡¡¡Basura tu!!!!!!, SANGRE SUCIA"- Druecila escupe en su cara –"lo bueno es que no recuerdas nada de mi pequeño secreto"-  
  
-" ¿el pequeño secreto que dice que estas enamorada de Ron?"- Incluso Hermione se sorprendió ante sus palabras.  
  
-"DRUE! DIJIDTE QUE ERA PORQUE SABIA OTRA COSA, NO DE TU ESTUPIDO AMORIO CON UN BAGABUNDO"- Draco miraba a su hermana con repugnancia.  
  
-"SE SUPONE QUE ESE HECHIZO DEBIA QUITARLE LA MEMORIA COMPLETAMENTE"-  
  
-"oohhhh....asi la señorcita Druecila sabia lo del hechizo"-  
  
Todos voltean a ver de quien se trataba.  
  
-"déjalo, solo es nuestro antiguo elfo domestico"-Draco mando una patada poco efectiva a Dobby.  
  
-"Winky no dejara que lastimen a la señorita Hermione"- Winky comienza a dar vueltas y saca una pequeña piedra –" Dumblendore vendrá, Dumblendore lo hará, porque hemos capturado al malo"-  
  
Al terminar de decir esto Dumblendore aparece ante ellos envuelto en una nube de humo roja.  
  
-"Buen trabajo"- Dumblendore sonreia placidamente. -"¡¡¡ustedes dos!!! Hermanos Malfoy....vengan a mi oficina  
  
********CONTINUARA*********  
  
NDA: HOA!!! Cu tan? Espero que bien!!!!!!! Ajjajajaja estas estúpidas notas!!Bien veamos que paso hoy...  
¿les gusto la revelación? Ajjajajaj pronto mas!!! Y si querían saber quien....además PRONTOHABRA MAS ROMANCE!!!!!!!! Jajaj pk hasta ahora el fic no ha sido muy romántico que digamos!......uuhh...bien...Chau!!! y sigan leyendo el fic!.  
este capitulo quedo mucho mas corto que de costumbre...JJAJAJAJAJ SORRY..  
  
"Mi vida esta llena de penurias y al mirarte con ella siento que todo se derrumba." ß me inspire en clases!!!! 


End file.
